


First Wizard Home

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Winter Walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to go for a walk on a cold January morning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 62





	First Wizard Home

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Inert_. Lacking the ability or strength to move.

Harry and Draco had decided to stretch their legs and take a walk around the freezing Manor gardens. It was the second of January: a fortnight of Honeydukes chocolate and syrupy coffees had made them both feel inert and lazy. 

“Hold still,” Harry admonished as he tried to cast a warming spell over Draco. “You know I’ve never been the best at charms.”

“Do hurry, Potter,” Draco grumbled, fidgeting in the cold. “I’m already freezing my arse off here.” 

Harry smirked and put away his wand. “On second thoughts, I’ll skip the magic. First wizard back home gets a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
